Einfach, es ist Liebe
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Padahal ia bukan siapa-siapaku, tapi kenapa hatiku sakit?, Apa aku cemburu?. #Kisah cinta seorang Elizaveta yang diangkat dari kisah nyata# Dedicated to Valentine's day!. RmR please! Warnings inside.


_Aku menatapi lawan bicara dihadapanku. Ia terus menunduk, terus-menerus ia membuka mulutnya namun tak mengatakan satu patah katapun. Kulihat wajahnya juga memerah. Aku ingin beranjak pergi, namun tangannya merengkuhku, dan dengan spontan ia mengatakan isi hatinya._

"_Aku… Menyukaimu… Elizaveta.."_

_Aku terdiam menatapi orang itu—Gilbert Beillschmidt. Wajahnya yang berwarna putih susu sudah merah padam bagaikan tomat. Ia bahkan bergetar—mungkin terlalu gugup untuk mendengar jawabanku. Gilbert yang biasanya bertingkah serampangan dan tanpa pikir panjang, menyatakan perasaannya?. Kulihat kembali tubuh sang albino dari atas sampai bawah, berusaha mengulur waktu. Aku bingung… _

"_Maaf Gil. Aku… tidak bisa.."_

_Aku tak menyukainya. Aku tak mencintainya. Wajar bukan jika aku menolaknya?._

_Tapi kenapa?, sudut kanan hatiku rasanya…_

… _Sakit?_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer : Hetalia axis powers / world series / Gakuen Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warnings : OOC, STRAIGHT, Gakuen!AU (again), based-on-my-friend-story (again), dsb. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**A/ N : This fic is dedicated to 'DC' and 'Luck-Nut family', my best friends in my school. I apologize, because I'm not making a yuri fic like I was promised to. But don't worry, I'll make it for sure.**

**2****nd**** A/N : Sorry A, I use you're experience as a reference again. Forgive me QAQ ~**

**Happy Valentine, and enjoy ~**

**

* * *

**

"Pagi!" Sapaku kesemua anak.

Aku melangkah menuju meja kelompok yang disusun atas lima meja itu dengan langkah riang. Kutarik sedikit kursinya, lalu aku menduduki kursi berwarna kecoklatan itu. Kutatapi label meja itu yang bertuliskan 'Fujodanshi's' sambil tersenyum-senyum (gaje). Setelah merapihkan tas dan sebagainya, aku mulai melangkah menghampiri teman-teman seperjuanganku.

"_Jó__reggelt,__minden_" Aku menepuk satu-persatu pundak teman-teman seperjuanganku. Sontak, mereka langsung menoleh kearah belakang.

"_G.. Guten morgen_, Elizaveta-san.." Lily membalas salamku dengan senyumnya yang manis. Hei, jangan salah, begini-begini Lily ini salah satu murid kebanggaanku loh!.

"_Goedemorgen _Elizaveta!" Bella memelukku dengan erat sampai membuatku kesulitan bernapas "Aku membawa pesananmu. Ini ~"

"Woh! Skandal NetherSpain ya?" Bella mengangguk dengan semangat "Makasih Bell ~"

"_No prob."_ Bella tersenyum

'Krrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg' Bel Academy berdering, semua anak langsung menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Emm.. Apa kalian sudah siap ulangan fisika?. Aku takut tidak dapat bonus poin. 15 pertanyaan pertama dari Mr. Fritz biasanya susah sekali." Sey meringis sembari bergetar. Kami semua mengangguk tanda setuju. Tak lama kemudian, —guru fisika kami memasuki kelas kami.

"Beri salam!" Ludwig memberi aba-aba

"_Good Morning sir!"_ sapa seluruh murid kelas Eropa.

"_Good Morning_. Hari ini seperti biasa, kita akan mengadakan ulangan tertulis. Namun sebelumnya akan ada bonus poin." Kata Mr. Fritz _to the point_ "Bab hari ini adalah—"

'_BRAK'_

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Sepertinya anda terlambat lagi, Mr. Beillschmidt. Alasan apa lagi yang akan anda berikan?." Tanya sang guru. Sementara orang yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Maafkan aku old Fritz—WADAW!" Gilbert sukses dipentung buku fisika yang tebal itu. "Saya bangun kesiangan lagi, _sir_.." pelas Gilbert

'_Kalau aku bukan pimpinan Prussia yang awesome, ini anak bakal tamat dah_' Batin tertular virus _awesome_ Gilbert. "Baiklah, kau boleh duduk."

Gilbert menampakkan senyum terbaiknya pagi itu. Dengan riang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelompoknya—yang terdiri dari adiknya—Ludwig, Roderich, Vash, dan.. Arthur. Hampir semuanya menggunakan bahasa Jerman (minus Arthur tentunya. Kau tahu, ia TERPAKSA menempati grup itu karena tidak ada tempat duduk lagi.), jadi grup itu mereka namakan "Common German". Tidak begitu kreatif, memang.

Aku menatapinya. Anak ini memang tidak berubah, masih tetap sembrono. Aku tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah Gilbert tadi, dan tanpa sengaja, mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku kaget, karena mukanya langsung muram ketika melihatku.

Apa salahku?.

'_Kenapa dadaku... kembali sakit?'_

"Aku muak, denganmu Eli."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh menuju meja Gilbert, namun ia sudah tenggelam bersama buku fisikanya.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Melihat tingkahnya yang sudah berubah 180 derajat itu.

~(OrO)~

Mr. Fritz masih melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada semua murid kelas Eropa. Anak-anak nampak bersemangat (bahkan ada yang keroyokan) untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Fritz yang tergolong _mudah_. Tapi aku tidak bersemangat, yah walaupun aku juga sudah mendapat 2 pertanyaan dan mendapat kartu As dan 5—yang bernilai 20 jika dijumlahkan (_As_ itu nilainya 15 dan kartu _bridge _bernomor 1 sampai 10 bernilai 5. Sementara _King _dan _Queen_ bernilai 10, dan _Joker_ bernilai 20), itu artinya titik amanku berada di nomor 11 untuk berada pas _KKM—_yang nilainya 75_._

Pandanganku kembali melayang kearah kelompok "Common German", tepatnya kearah Gilbert. Kulihat ia begitu semangat mengangkat tangannya, hendak menjawab pertanyaan . Namun sayang, pertanyaan kali ini jatuh ketangan Raivis dan ia berhasil menjawabnya dengan baik—dengan gemetar tentunya.

"Bl**dy H*ll, gua belom dapet kartu!," umpat Arthur kesal, "Padahal semua soalnya mudah-mudah!."

"Hahaha~ gak _awesome _lu Arthur. Tapi tenang aja, aku yang _awesome_ ini akan membantumu ~"

DEG

"_aku yang awesome ini akan membantumu ~"_

Nyuut. Sudut hatiku kembali terasa sakit. Padahal ia mengatakannya kepada Arthur. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya dia. Padahal aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi kenapa?.

Apa aku cemburu?.

~(OrO)~

Bel istirahat World W Academy kembali berdering. Hasil ulangan selama satu jam terakhir kami kumpulkan. Nilaiku lumayan bagus—85. Setelah itu, semua murid langsung berlari menuju kantin sekolah, tapi ada juga yang ke asrama, sekedar untuk bersantai sejenak atau tidak mengambil buku yang tertinggal.

Namun aku tidak melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin, aku merasa tidak lapar padahal belum sarapan. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menuju ruang klubku—"Fujodanshi base" yang berada diujung gedung ruangan klub.

Aku membuka pintu berwarna merah itu perlahan. Aku kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu itu. Seperti biasa, aku hendak membaca _doujin_ namun langkahku terhenti ketika pemimpin klub dan salah satu anggota grup berada disini.

Mereka adalah, Honda Kiku, sang ketua yang berasal dari kelas Asia, dan Francis Bonnefoy, teman sekelasku juga.

"Ah.. Elizaveta-san." Kiku tersenyum "_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, tumben sekali anda berada disini." Kiku bertanya.

"Aku... hanya sedang bosan." Aku menjawab ala kadarnya. Kiku hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali menyelami kertas-kertas yang berada di mejanya.

"Apa itu?." Celetukku.

"Formulir grup. Harus dikumpulkan ke OSIS hari ini, dan ada juga beberapa murid yang baru bergabung. Semuanya perempuan.." Kiku menjawab, tapi matanya masih tertuju kepada kertas-kertas itu.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan pernyataan Kiku. Aku lalu melangkah menuju rak, dan mengambil satu buah _doujinshi _yang terpampang disitu.

Dan yang kuambil adalah... PrUK, R 30+(?)

"Kau terlihat pucat _mon cherie ~. _Ada apa?." Tanya Francis sambil mengambil doujinshi yang berada di tanganku. Aku kemudian meletakkan tanganku didepan pahaku, dan duduk bersimpuh didepan rak, dengan wajah pucat.

'_Kenapa..'_

"PrUK? Apa ada yang salah dengan ini, Elizaveta?." Tanya Francis penasaran.

"Tidak.."

'_Tanganku gemetaran..'_

"Bohong," Kiku bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kerahku "Jangan bohong Elizaveta-san. Pasti ada apa-apa."

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau gemetaran?."

'_Tidak, ini..'_

"Tatap mata kami, wakil ketua.."

'_Aku,'_

"Apa kau menyukai Beillsch—ah, maksudku Gilbert-san?."

'_Bukan begitu..'_

"Jangan bohong _mon cherie_, lihat mata kami dan jawablah.."

'_Aku..'_

"OKE AKU MENYERAH! AKU MENYUKAI GIL—ah.." aku kaget melihat diriku yang tiba-tiba bereaksi sendiri. Kulihat Kiku dan Francis tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wah..wah.. Tak disangka, wanita yang paling semangat men-stalk pasangan maho disekolah ini sedang jatuh cinta~" goda Francis sembari menoel-noel pundakku.

"Selamat Elizaveta-san~ Tenyata anda masih nor—" Kiku langsung mendapat hantaman _frying pan_ dariku, namun ia menghindarinya.

"Kalian sengaja menjebakku.." cibirku dengan sinis. Kiku hanya tersenyum layaknya seorang _yandere._

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengambil gelas yang ada di meja Kiku dan meminumnya. Setelah merasa lega, aku kembali duduk dilantai berhampar karpet berwarna merah delima.

"Bahkan saat melihat karpet ini pun, aku terpikir akan Gilbert.. Itu yang kau pikirkankan, Hedervary~" goda Francis. Sontak mukaku merah.

"Uh.." aku pasrah.

"Hei Eli ~ Bagaimana kalau, pakar cinta ini memberimu saran~?" tawar Francis, disambut anggukan dari Kiku.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya apakah Gil itu masih suka padamu atau tidak, tanyakan saja padanya langsung.." Aku menatap Francis, mencari suatu kepastian. Francis yang nampaknya bisa membaca pikiranku berkata "Aku sudah mengenalnya lumayan lama Eli. Jangan meremehkan kekuatan persahabatan."

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu bergegas menuju kelas.

~(OrO)~

Bel baru saja berbunyi ketika aku keluar dari gedung khusus klub. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas Eropa agar tak terlambat masuk kelas Biologi—yang diajar oleh .

Kulihat kelas Asia sudah masuk. Aku semakin khawatir, karena biasanya kelas Eropa yang masuk terlebih dahulu dibanding kelas Asia dan Afrika. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Bahkan aku tidak melihat Gupta yang tadi lewat menyapaku.

'_Syukurlah, belum masuk..' _Aku menghela nafas senang ketika melihat beberapa anak masih diluar kelas, itu artinya Mrs. Theresa memang belum memulai pelajaran.

Mataku tertuju pada sosok dua orang yang berada di depan pintu. Mereka adalah Antonio dan Gilbert. Pupil mataku mulai melebar dan aku tiba-tiba merasa _nervous_. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, dan aku berjalan melalui mereka.

Aku melihat Gilbert membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Antonio. Dan reaksi Antonio : Tertawa. Aku bingung melihat tingkah sang _Spaniard_ dihadapanku. Kulihat Gilbert juga mencak-mencak sahabatnya yang satu itu (dengan muka sedikit merah anehnya) dan segera memasuki kelas. Penasaran, aku akhirnya bertanya kepada Antonio.

"Antonio..," panggilku "Tadi, apa yang Gilbert katakan?" tanyaku penasaran. Antonio mengarahkan bola matanya kearah lain—bagaikan orang lupa. Ia lalu kembali menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa, Elizaveta."

Antonio lalu memasuki kelas dan meninggalkanku diambang pintu. Ia lalu menempati tempat duduknya—diantara si duo Vargas, dan bergumam sesuatu yang ditujukan kearahku. Samar-samar, aku mendengar perkataannya.

"_Gilbert tadi bilang, bahwa ia sepertinya masih mencintaimu, Elizaveta Hedervary.."_

~(OrO)~

Aku mengguling-gulingkan badanku dikamar asramaku—yang bertuliskan 808. Mukaku selalu menampakkan semburat merah muda sedari tadi—dan setiap aku menatap Gilbert. Apa benar yang dibilang Antonio tadi?. Apa benar itu yang tadi dibilang Gilbert?.

"_Gilbert tadi bilang, bahwa ia sepertinya masih mencintaimu, Elizaveta Hedervary.."_

Blush. Semburat merah diwajahku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Melihat itu, salah satu sahabatku, Mona, bertanya padaku "Hedervary, apa kau tidak apa-apa.?"

Aku berhenti melakukan aktivitasku dan menatap kearah adik asuhan Francis itu—Mona Bonnefoy. Aku hanya tersenyum terkekeh-kekeh "Aku tak apa-apa.". Rasanya aku jadi _salting _sendiri.

Mona ber-'ohh' ria, lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Pasti hendak memasak, tebakku. Aku kembali menerawang memikirkan perkataan Antonio tadi. Ah... wajahku kembali memerah!.

Namun, hatiku kembali sakit saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"_Aku muak, denganmu Eli."_

Hah.. Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya sulit mempercayai perkataan Antonio setelah perlakuan Gilbert padaku tadi pagi.

Sedikit bercerita, Gilbert menjadi menjauhiku sejak aku menolak pernyataannya. Ia menjadi lebih dingin, dan bahkan terkadang ia melupakanku. Aku menjadi murung melihat perubahannya yang dulu suka nyari ribut terhadapku—tapi sekarang tidak.

Diam-diam, aku merindukan masa-masa dulu. Waktu aku dan Gilbert masih akur. Waktu kami seperti Tom dan Jerry. Musuh tetapi saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Tanpa Jerry, seorang Tom tidak akan berguna bukan?.

Aku membenamkan wajahku kedalam bantal empukku—yang bercorak bendera Hungaria. Airmataku perlahan menetes. Hei, kenapa aku menangis?. Apa karena permasalahanku dengan Gilbert?.

Ditengah kesibukanku dalam menangis tadi, tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Francis saat istirahat tadi.

"_Kalau kau bertanya-tanya apakah Gil itu masih suka padamu atau tidak, tanyakan saja padanya langsung.."_

'_Apa itu keputusan yang bijak?. Aku takut ia tidak akan menghiraukanku..' _batinku ragu-ragu.

'_Tidak ada waktu untuk ragu Eli!. Kau harus memastikannya sekarang!'_ Aku membulatkan tekadku. Aku langsung menyampar HP-ku dan mengirimkan Gilbert sebuah email singkat.

_To : Puroisen_Awesome_

_From : Ms. Fujoshi  
_

_Gil, aku mau kau menemuiku nanti malam jam 08.00 pm, di atap gedung kelas-kelas. Tolong datang, ini penting._

Setelah aku klik _'send'_, email kupun melayang menuju HP milik Gilbert. Aku menutup HP flip-ku, dan melihat keluar jendela.

'_Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, harus..'_

~(OrO)~

"Ugh... Dingin.." Aku merapatkan syalku agar merasa lebih hangat.

Meski ini mendekati musim semi, namun cuaca di bulan Februari ternyata masih dingin juga—meski tidak separah Desember. Kulirik jam-ku, sudah jam setengah 9 malam. Aku menggosok-gosok tenganku, meniupnya, bermaksud menghangatkan diri. Sekarang aku ragu Gilbert akan datang.

'_Tunggulah ia sebentar lagi. Dia pasti datang.'_

"Oi Eli. Ngapain sih, nyuruh-nyuruh keluar asrama?. Dingin tau!" Gilbert menghampiriku sembari marah-marah.

'_Dia bahkan tidak memangilku wanita barbar lagi. Tapi meski begitu aku masih senang..'_ batinku.

"Ngg... Gil?," aku membuka mulut "Boleh, aku bertanya sesuatu?." Aku bertanya kepada Gilbert

"Kalo cuma nanya doang, kenapa ga di asrama aja sih? Dasar wanita barbar!" Secara refleks, aku menhajarnya dengan _frying pan_ku. Ia meringis kesakitan, sementara aku manyun-manyun.

"Karena penting _baka_ Gilbert!. Diam dan dengarkan!" Bentakku. Ia menagut-mangut, dan duduk sila dihadapanku.

Aku menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan omonganku.

"G—Gil.." suaraku ngadat ditengah jalan "A—Apa kau.. masih membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?." Mukaku merah padam. Aku tak sanggup melihat matanya!.

Gilbert melihatku dengan tatapan kebingungan. Senyum perlahan-lahan menghiasi wajahnya. Lama kelamaan, senyum itu berubah menjadi seringaian, dan seringaian itu kemudian berubah menjadi tawa.

Aku menatapi Gilbert yang sedang terawa terbahak-bahak itu. _'Mungkin otaknya rusak.'_ begitu pikirku. Namun tak lama kemudian, tawa Gilbert berhenti. Ia lalu berbalik membelakangiku.

"Kurasa, aku sudah tidak membuka hati untuk orang masuki lagi, Eli..." ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Oh,"hanya itu responku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajah kecewaku. Bulir airmata perlahan menelusuri wajahku bersamaan dengan turunnya salju.

Sudah berapa kali hari ini aku menangis ya?.

"Hei Eli, lo kok nangis sih? Dasar ga _awesome_!" Gilbert meulai kebingungan melihat _wanita perkasa_ sepertiku menangis. "Masa gara-gara gue yang maha _awesome _ini sih!. Kalo bener bisa gawat, nanti gue dicap ga _awesome _lagi dong. He—Hei Eli!, berenti napa!" Gilbert berusaha menangkanku, tapi sepertinya tak mempan.

Aku mulai berhenti menangis. Saat aku mau mengusap airmataku, Gilbert mendahuluiku.

Ia.. mengusap airmataku. Mengusap wajahku.

"Jangan nangis lagi, oke?." Ia menenangkanku—tapi mukanya berpaling menuju arah lain, menghindariku.

'BRUK', tiba-tiba Gilbert manarikku kedalam pelukannya, dan dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kepalaku—tepatnya telingaku. Sepertinya hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

'_Na na na na na..' _aku mulai _salting_ sendiri. Sekarang aku sedang bersandar di dadanya.

'_Hangat..'_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

'_Ia bahkan merasa gugup..'_

Detak jantung kami berirama, saling sahut menyahut satu sama lain bagaikan potongan nada dalam musik. Gilbert terus mendekapku layaknya barang mudah pecah.

Gilbert mulai membuka mulutnya, dan menyuruhku unuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku.. yang _awesome _memang bilang kalau aku tidak membuka hatiku yang _awesome _kepada orang-orang yang tidak _awesome _diluar sana," terangnya "Tapi, itu buklan berarti kau juga, Elizaveta."

"Eh?" Aku bingung dan hendak bertanya kepadanya, namun ia mengunciku kedalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

Aku bingung. Aku ingin memberontak, namun kedua tanganku dikunci oleh Gilbert. Gilbert semakin mempererat dekapannya sehingga aku kesulitan bergerak. Daripada aku kehilangan tenaga, lebih baik aku diam saja.

Tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Aku malah menciumnya balik. Dan itu membuat Gilbert kaget.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama—2 setengah menit. Kami memisahkan mulut kami karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Karena aku, masih mencintaimu Eli~" ia mencium daun telingaku "Meski aku mencoba untuk melupakannya. Ternyata kau terlalu _awesome_ sehingga aku tak bisa melupakannya."

"G—Gil.."

"AH maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau membenciku kan, wanita barbar?. Kenapa aku main asal nembak aja ya?" Gilbert berpikir-pikir "Daripada gue bertepuk sebelah tangan, mending cari yang baru. Ah, si Antonio? Tapi dia udah punya Lovino. West? Masa gue incest?. Mattie juga boleh ~ Dia kan manis, terus pancake-nya juga _awesome~_"

'_Gilbert..'_

"Atau gue embat aja ya, mantanmu. Si Roddy ~. Kalau dia blusing juga lucu tuh ~"

"GILBERT BEGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aku memukulnya dengan _frying pan _habis-habisan. Mukanya langsung babak belur dalam hitungan detik!. Setelah puas, aku pergi memeluknya.

"Albino bego. Manusia sok _awesome _padahal asem!. Ugh..." aku membenamkan diri dalam pelukannya. Gilbert (yang terluka parah) hanya memandangiku kebingungan.

"Ke—kenapa sih?." ia memarahiku. Aku cemberut dan menatapi matanya. Muka Gilbert langsung membuat semburat-semburat merah muda diwajahnya.

"Aku cemburu! _Baka_." Aku menjawab dengan gugup "J..jangan buat aku mengatakannya dua kali.." aku terdiam. Mukaku sudah berwarna ungu lagi rasanya!.

Gilbert memandangiku dengan wajah tak percya. Mungkin dia pikir aku yang fujoshi ini bercanda kali ya?.

"Ke—kenapa lo?" tanyaku ketus.

"_Nein," _Gilbert tertawa sambil mencium mata kananku "_Ich liebe dich, mein liebe Elizaveta ~"_

"_Én__is szeretlek__, __kedves__Gilbert_" dan bibir kami kembali bertautan, bersama turunnya salju, tepat di hari Valentine ini.

Fin

* * *

_~ Karena hal itu bersifat tidak kasat mata. Kau tidak akan mampu mengekspresikan perasaanmu saat kau mengalaminya. Mungkin kau berkata benci, namun tidak dengan hatimu. Itu semua disebabkan hanya oleh satu hal yang selalu dianggap remeh, simple saja, itu adalah __**cinta**__—Mochiyo._

_

* * *

_**# Kamus-kamus didinding (loh?)**

**1. Ohayou Gozaimasu (Japanese), Guten Morgen (German), Goedoemorgen (Dutch), Jo reggelt (Magyar) : Selamat pagi**

**2. Minden (Magyar) : Semuanya**

**3. Ich liebe dich, mein liebe Elizaveta (German) : Aku mencintaimu, sayangku Elizaveta**

**4. Én ****is szeretlek****, ****kedves****Gilbert (Magyar) : Aku juga mencintaimu, sayangku Gilbert**

**

* * *

A/N : Cih gaje *dijitak*. Sebelumnya, saya mau bilang HAPPY VALENTINE SEMUANYA~~. Udah pada ngasih coklat belum?, kalau belum, buruan kasih, sebelum jam 12 malem! #plak.**

**Ah, yang nunggu RJ apdet udah saya apdet lo chapter 5-nya!. Buruan baca #jiah**

**Ngg.. KENAPA JADI PRUSHUNG? ASLINYA KAN BUAT SEBASCIEL! *plak*. Hah... gara2 teman saya rikues fic sih = 3=. Woi, heteronya udah lunas ya, tinggal yuri kan?.**

**Nah... penutup dari saya, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**~Sign**

**Mochiyo-sama**

**

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**~ALLAH SWT**

**~GURU-GURU YANG MENAKUTI SAYA TENTANG KELULUSAN (lha?)**

**~DC / DETECTIVE CLUB / DISCONNECT. TERUTAMA A! Maafkan saya karena make ceritamu lagi~~. (Tapi akhirnya saya inprove loh!). Waaa... JANGAN MARAH QAQ  
**

**~THE LUCK-NUT FAMILY. Keluarga yang aku cintai ~**

**~DAN ANDA SEMUA YANG MEMBACA DAN MERIEVIEW!**


End file.
